<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Techo by heyyallcam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002601">Techo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyallcam/pseuds/heyyallcam'>heyyallcam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Help girl I cannot stop thinking of them, Love Confessions, Rooftop scene, SonFeng, We fell in love in October, aaa I love them so much help girl, rooftop, theyre on my mind 24/7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyallcam/pseuds/heyyallcam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Li Xifeng/Sonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Techo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Italics are Sonia’s thoughts<br/>Inspiration is “We Fell In Love In October” by Girl In Red. I also recommend listening to we fell in love in October while reading this didndidj.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smoking cigarettes on the roof. Well, not really. Xifeng wouldn’t ever let Sonia do that. Instead, Sonia put a lollipop in her mouth and pretended the little stick was was a cigarette. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The roof was Sonia’s roof of her apartment. Luckily for them, roofs were usually flat in Mexico. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sonia held out a hand for Xifeng to hold and for Sonia to pull her up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon! The view up here is amazing!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve seen plenty of views.” Xifeng smiled playfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” Sonia helped Xifeng up on the roof, “But have you seen one with me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xifeng giggled, “No, I have not.” She stepped onto the roof, one hand on the pavement, her other hand in Sonia’s. Sonia’s lollipop stuck out from her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunset. Red and yellow painted the sky. Clouds covered a lot of light, but that didn’t matter because the orange light from the street shimmered against the soon-darkness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sonia’s hair was down, tangled. Xifeng’s was down as usual, except it was kept a bit neater. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So? What do you think?” Sonia sat down on the roof, cross legged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xifeng looked over the sky and the city below, still standing, “Do you usually get to see this every day?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sonia sighed, “No, not really.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xifeng sat down next to her, her legs hanging off of the roof. She leaned a bit on Sonia’s shoulder. She picked at a leaf on the roof. There were many leaves around. It wasn’t uncommon for October. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned to face Sonia, a few inches away from her face, “It’s good that we’ll be going out more often then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sonia tilted her head and cleared her throat, “Hm?” Sonia put her arm around Xifeng, her hand resting on her shoulder, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xifeng smiled, before continuing, “I mean,” She turned away to start picking at the leaf in her hand again, “I want to see you more often. Do you think that will be fine?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hah, sure.” Sonia said calmly, when really her head was screaming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Un chica? Conmigo? En mi techo? Y me quiere?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like your hair.” Xifeng ran her fingers through Sonia’s hair, “Even if it is tangled.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, heh. Why?” Sonia felt heat rise on her cheeks. Her pose stiffened a bit, but she tried to keep calm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look so pretty with it.” Xifeng blushed, then turned back to the view of the sunset that would soon turn dark, “And I do love this view.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you it would be cool.” Sonia leaned back against Xifeng’s chest. She took her lollipop out of her mouth and licked it again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never said it wouldn’t be pretty.” Xifeng looked down, “Hey, when do you want to get off the roof?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, I dunno, just thought we could spend the night up here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s okay. I’ve always loved looking at the stars, admiring them from afar.” Xifeng stroked Sonia’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The breeze of the day quickly turned into chilly, cold wind. It didn’t matter, though. They had brought up blankets and pillows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They set up the pillows and blankets and lie down on them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s bit uncomfortable on the hard pavement, isn’t it?” Sonia asked, looking over to Xifeng.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s fine.” Xifeng snuggled next to Sonia. Sonia flushed at this, but placed her arms around Xifeng’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bright sunset now turned into the dark night. Though, the lights from the streets still glowed yellow in the dark. Up on the roof, air so calm and stickily warm, there they held each other together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xifeng breathed in the scene of October. Leaves, orange, red, and yellow fell slowly from trees next to the roof. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Xifeng?” Sonia looked down to her longtime-crush. She stroked Xifeng’s silky, smooth hair and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Soni?” Xifeng kept her eyes on the stars, content.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh...well, um...” Sonia fumbled with her hands, “What you said earlier...did you mean that, like, romantic?” Sonia immediately regretted saying that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean...as in like me liking you? Romantically?” Xifeng chuckled and turned her head to face Sonia, “If you want it to.” She looked away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sonia gave her a confused look, her eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Xifeng turned back and smiled again, “I mean I- I do...like you...” Xifeng raised her hand up to tuck away a part of her hair that flew in her face, “I did mean it that way but I didn’t really think you would take me up on that offer.” She noticed Sonia’s immediate loving smile, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was hoping you’d say that.” Sonia, smirked, “Wait, do you mean, like, dating? You...want to be my girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Xifeng quiere hacer mi novia?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...is that okay?” Xifeng asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course it is,” Sonia pressed her face up against Xifeng’s head, “Mi princesa.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>